Koga's Lucky Change
by Bella595
Summary: What would happen if Kagome found out a secret that InuYasha didn't want her to know? Would she be happy or sad? would she run away or not? were would she go? Rated for future chapters and some certain words.
1. The Truth

**Hey well this is my first fanfic so this probably won't be the very best that you have read but it will get better I promise. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Koga's Lucky Chance**

* * *

Hi, my name is Kagome and you must know most of my story until the one horrible night. Well here it is.

It was midnight everyone was asleep except for me and InuYasha. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all dreaming carelessly. It was obvious that InuYasha wasn't asleep, but form me you had to pay really close attention to tell that I wasn't asleep. I heard InuYasha get up and go outside, my brain tells me to stay in the room, but my gut tells me to fallow him.

After I got up and outside I see InuYasha disappearing into the woods in front of the hut that we were staying in. So I took of after him. I made sure that there was enough space between him and me so he wasn't able to hear or smell me there fallowing him. When we reach a clearing,I cant believe my eyes, he's walking straight into Kikyo's arms. I quickly hide behind some trees so I will still be able to watch and not be seen. When they finally let go. Kikyo says,"My love, how is our plan going so far?"

Wait did she just say 'my love' I am so going to kill him tomorrow, "Our plan is going well Kikyo, I believe I am almost ready to ask here to become my mate." replied InuYasha. Oh thats there plan ,on when to ask me to become his mate, how sweet. But then why would she have said 'my love'. "Then she will give me three pups and she will be all yours to get you soul back" He continued. So thats there plan. how can I be so stupid? I start to feel my eyes burning .No, I cant cry not here at least.

I build up the courage to take another peek at them. Oh ,wow, there kissing,why am I surprised. I summon up all my strength and run back to the village. While I am running I start to cry. I wake up Shippo, Sango, Kaede and Miroku. "Kagome whats wrong?" Asks Sango worried. " I-I have to go. I don't know where, I'm not going back to my time,I just need to go. I'm sorry you four. I will continue to search for the shards on my own. But please don't worry about me."

I mange to choke out through my sobs and I continue to tell them about the incident I just saw. I got up and turned back getting ready to leave when I herd. "Wait Kagome!!" I turn around to see Shippo almost crying "H'm, yes Shippo?" He continues "May I go with you?"he sobs. "Sango, Miroku, Kaede are you OK with this?" I ask nervously.

"If it's OK with Shippo"says Sango. "OK, Shippo but I can't guaranty that you will have everything you have now."I say to him and he instantly stops crying. "Thats OK and if I don't go with you who's going to protect you."He says happily. "Well then, we will come and visit soon, bye,I'll miss the three of you." I say to Sango,Miroku, and kaede. Then I go and pack the stuff that Shippo and I are going to need. I let Shippo onto my shoulder. As soon as we are five minuets into the forest I here a familiar yell "what do you mean she's gone!!" screams InuYasha. Apparently he came back early.

"Hey Shippo, you OK with this?"I ask worried "H'm? What sorry I was sleeping" He says ashamed. "It's OK. Do you want me to carry you so you can sleep?" I ask."Yes, thank you Kagome." He says while going into my arms and he curls up and instantly goes to sleep. I kept walking for about an hour or two before I gave into my tiredness and settled down in a clearing a saw a little ahead of us. I sat down leaning against a boulder of to the side and finally start to break down crying again.

Suddenly I feel a demonic era coming this way and fast. I quickly wake up Shippo and tell him to get on my shoulder. Before I get the chance I am face to face with a ,man?! He looks harmless and kinda cute too, but then why does he have a demonic era. "Hey sweaty how 'bout you be a good girl and give me your necklace." The stranger said. Maybe I was wrong. "Who are you and why would you want this little thing? Plus it was a gift from my grandfather so your gonna have to kill me if you want it"I challenge him.

"OK,well I'm Naraku but my sweet I don't want to kill you it would just be a waist of time. Plus I think your kinda cute."This Naraku says. Oh no I-I think I'm blushing. "Don't you dare call my woman my sweet or compliment her with out my permission and get away from her, now!" Says a stranger behind Naraku. "Kagome close you eyes and don't worry I want hurt you or let him hurt you." The stranger says again. I do as he says for some reason I can trust him. Then next thing I know there are about twenty jewel shards in front of me. I bend down to pick up them and I faint from tiredness. The last think I hear is the the stranger and Shippo yelling in unison," Kagome!!"

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as I get 5 reviews.**

**Thanks a lot,**

**Kagome595**


	2. She's Gone

**C.H. 2 She's gone**

**Well here is chapter two and sorry for the wait I had to go out of town. I promise it will be better with the grammar and set up this time sorry about the first one. Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

I was as happy as I could be, walking back to Kaede's village, to walk right into three people giving the coldest glares possible. "What the hell were you thinking!Doing that to her!!" Screamed Sango. "What did I do? I left to go take a walk, mind explaining what is so wrong with that?!" I screamed back at her."And stop screaming at me."

"Listen InuYasha ye not need to hide from us were ye were. We all know that ye were with Sister Kikyo and ye's plan too. Oh and did I forget to mention Kagome left with Shippo. Ye should be very ashamed with ye self." Said kaede calmly. "Now we don't know where she is, if she is safe or anything and that goes the same for Shippo too."

"W-w-what do you mean she's gone!!"I screamed a little to loud. "Lady Kaede, if I may say, Kagome said that she would keep looking for the shards on her own."says Miroku. I would have to say he is the calmest person here. "Miroku, how the Hell can't you not be worried about Kagome?"I screamed. "InuYasha you are so very wrong I am probably just as worried as everyone else here I just have trained myself not to show it as everyone else does." He replies still ever so calm.

"What ever lets go get her!" I said starting to calm down. Right after I said that there was this faint pink-purple glow coming from a cave about 500 miles to the east. "W-whats going on over there"I say curiously and nervously at the same time. "She works fast InuYasha, Ye better start heading that way. Kagome has Completed the whole Jewel. That is were Kagome is, in that cave" Explains Kaede.

"But why is there that glow?"I ask nervously. "Because she has formed it back into the shape that it was before it was broken. Ye know the orb and it is accepting her as it protector it is a long process and I would say that the glow will continue for about two to three hours if your lucky four."Replies Kaede. "Well what are we waiting for lets go get my girl back.!" I say impatiently. After I say that I see ,out of the corner of my eye, the three of them roll there eyes. "What was that for!!" I say angrily.

"Well lets just say that when she left she was crying the hardest I have ever seen here cry, InuYasha, this is all you and your precious Kikyo's fault, you should go get her!!" says Sango stubbornly. I try to get her to come with us and that takes two hours. "Here InuYasha, let me try." Says Miroku. All he has to say is,"Sango isn't she just like the sister you never had? I've herd you two talking about how you think of each other as sisters. Would you want to go find her, like how a sister would?"

"Oh Miroku your right, she's probable in a lot of pain right now. Miroku I'm sorry for being so stubborn."Apologies Sango. By the time that we finally leave in that direction it is already dawn. About five minuets after we run off Sango runs behind a tree to change into her battle armor with a fully transformed Kirara behind her. "OK, sorry about that lets go." Says Sango. She and Miroku jump onto Kirara and take off in that direction with me running underneath them. Then the light disappears right when we get to the front of the cave.

"Who are you and what do you want Koga and his mate!!" Says someone behind us. We all turn around "Who is his mate?" I say defensively. "Who is she to you?" Says another voice from the mouth of the cave. I turnaround to see the worst thing imaginable.

* * *

**Well here was chapter two hope you liked it. I'll update soon probably in two or three days**

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers ****Kagome595**


	3. It Is Whole Again

**Well here is chapter three at last. I originally was going to end the story here but I decided to keep on going. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Wow was that a dream? I asked my self. I open my eyes and notice I am in this king sized bed with all these different furs around me. Suddenly I remember about Shippo. "Shippo" I mumble. I keep on repeating it getting louder and louder till there is a hand over my mouth. "Calm down Kagome, Shippo is OK he is in his own room." Says someone behind me and he lets go of my mouth.

I guess Shippo heard me and he came running in and he jumped into my open arms. "Oh ,Shippo, you are OK." I say happily. "Of course I am why would you think I wasn't?" He replies confused. "Oh, well Shippo you see, when I wake up in a place I don't remember going to it just makes me worry about you and the others." I say in a kind and thankful voice. Shippo jumps out of my arms and curls up in a ball and goes back to sleep.

I turn to the person who I suspect who saved me last night. "May I ask you a question?" I ask nervously. "Well didn't you just ask me one?" I give him a playful glare. "Yes, what is it." He says. "Well there are two. The first one is, are you the one who saved me?" I ask him. "Yes, I am the one who saved you from that man last night. What is your second one?" He continues with a happy smile on his face.

"Well, um, w-w-why did you call me your woman last night?" I studded. "Oh, did you not like it!! Did I offend you? I'm so sorry." He says apologetically. I start to giggle. He looks up at me confused. "No, I perfectly fine with it. For some reason I feel perfectly safe around you." I say happily. "My turn to ask you two questions." He says and continues,"Well first I know what happened last night and I wanted to ask you if you would like to stay here with me?" I feel my mouth fall open. He takes his hand and gently puts it underneath my chin and closes my mouth.

"If you don't want to then then that is ok but I still won't let you go. I don't want him to find you and hurt you even more that he already has. What a stupid mutt. I mean your perfect,strong willed powerful and most of all your the one that made me see what love truly is." He says with an evil grin on his face. "No, I wasn't going to turn down your offer. I was going to say yes. I was just surprised that you asked me that." I said nervously.

"OK my second question for you is will you become my mate?" He says with a little nervous face on. I feel my jaw drop again. He picks it up that same way he did last time. "I-I need a little more time to answer that question. I am sorry for the wait." I say. I notice that I am shaking. He notices too and pulls me into a great big bear hug. I see he has a wolf's tail ,why am I surprised, oh well. I eventually return his hug which I think startled him.

"Yes." I say. "Yes what?" He says back. "I mean yes, I will become your mate." I say back at him. He pulls us apart and smashes his lips into mine and goes back into the hug. Now my heart is racing and I'm getting dizzy."Kagome breath," He says laughing. I do as he says. "My turn now first your name is Koga right?" I say. "Correct." He responds "OK, second is where are the rest of those little jewels that were in front of me?"

"On top of the dresser." He says ever so happily. I think its because we are still hugging." May I have them?" I ask. "Yes, sure, anything for you." He says and reluctantly lets go of me. I grab his shoulders and look at him he has no shirt on he has long black hair that has been pulled up in a ponytail. Then I look into his eyes they are the most beautiful color of blue and they are filled with love to top it off. I know that I will be able to fully believe him from now on.

I let go of him and walk over to the dresser. "Hey can I ask you one more question? Oh and be careful they might burn you."Says Koga. "Why would they burn me?" I ask back. I pick one up and start to see it go from black to purple-pink. "Oh never mind. You're question." I say. "Why do you want these jewel shards?" He asks."I am the guardian of them thats why." I say. "Oh, thats what I heard but I just wanted to confirm it." He said

"Wow, thats a beautiful color." He says in aw. "This is the color they turn into when they have been cleansed of the darkness." I say and continue."Almost done." I say as I make it into the full jewel again. I turnaround and start walking back to the bed were Koga is waiting with open arms waiting to rejoin the hug. Then I feel the jewel starting to become hot and it lifted it self up to my eye level.

Then I start to float myself too. I am scared half to death and then I look at Koga he looks just the same as I do. Next thing I know I'm screaming a piercing scream and all of Koga's pack are in the room looking at me. I start to glow the same pink-purple color that the jewel is and I stop screaming. Then I black out still floating.

* * *

**Well there is chapter three I do hope you liked it. Thank you to all my reviewers**

**Kagome595**


	4. Her Flower

****

Chapter four is up hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It has been over and hour since Kagome started glowing.

"Shippo, is Kagome going to be ok?" I ask him. "I don't know Koga this has never happened befor." replies the little fox demon. By now my whole pack has come into the room. There all murmuring to each other. I decide to take my role on as the leader and get at least ten out of the fifty out of here.

"Ok I need ten people to guard the entrance. I suppose that someone will see that light coming from here and come here to investigate. Oh, and if any of them say that there name is InuYasha come and get me. Now go." I command my ten best warriors.

They go outside five at the door of my room, five at the entrance of the cave. I look up at Kagome who is still out cold and still floating in the air. I walk back over to my bed and put my head in my hands. After about an hour, I start hearing everyone gasping. I stand up and look at them. They all have the most shocked face,well the men and mated women anyways, the others are looking really jealous and mad, they are also looking directly at Kagome.

I instantly look at her she no longer has those weird skirt and shirt she had on earlier. Now she is in this beautiful dress. It is white and goes down to her knee's. There are no straps. But there is the most perfect bead pattern on it. Her hair has fallen to her shoulders and is growing till it went to her feet, she is now in the shoes that are white also and have heals on them. She looks like a goddess. I owe all of this to that stupid,stubborn mutt. I have to remember to thank him.

It gone into three hours of her being out.

Thats when she finally stoped glowing. Thats when I noticed that there was this purple flower on her forehead and thats were the glowing was coming from. I walked over to her as she started to lower down. She laid bridal style in my arms. When I herd some one running in. "there is this InuYasha here and is wanting to see her. He's complaining that you took her from him." he says when his eyes flicked down to Kagome I understood everything even more.

"OK" I say while walking to him. He lets me by and fallows closely be hind me.

* * *

**Well thats the end sorry that it is a short one. I tend to have a writers block when the character is Koga**

**Well im going to just start to post the next chapter ASAP so you wont have to wait as long.**

**Kagome595**


	5. The Meating

**Chapter five**

**Only one thing though I don't remember the name of the girl that created the Shikan No Tama so if anyone would please say it in a review or anything. I just want to go correct it. Please help.**

**Enough chit-chat here is the chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

I slowly start to feel myself coming back to consciousness also I feel my body being carried bridal style when it all came back to me. The Shikan No Tama was finally complete again and I was with Koga at his den with his pack. I had been there for about three days and then I started floating in the midair and the jewel went back into my side were it came out almost five years ago. Then I blacked out and saw the orignal creator of the jewel.

When she told me this spell to use when I was in a fight with someone not a normal blood,weapon fight but an emotional fight, she said "That it would take a lot of power to use it, that it might change me into a demon and that it would take a lot of power to use. Which have." She also said that she would always be there with me no mater what. Also that Koga would be a wonderful demon.

When I came back to reality I heard "What does she mean to you?" from a familiar voice. "K-koga?" I manage to choke out and I open my eyes to see that he was the one carrying me. "Give her back to me. NOW!!" Said another voice that was also very familiar. A little to familiar "Kagome is this the InuYasha that hurt you?"Ask Koga. I glace and InuYasha and say"Yes and can you set me down please." He sets me down and wraps his arm around my waist to steady me from falling.

When he sets me down thats when I noticed that I was wearing this white dress that lookes like a wedding gown. I felt my fore head start to burn, but where there once was smooth skin there was now a pattern of something. "Koga? What is on my fore head?" I ask Koga. "There is a purple flower there, love." He responds and gets protectivly infront of me. I poke my head out.

Thats when I notist that we were in front of the cave. Koga's and my back are facing the mouth of the cave and in front of us is Sango, Miroku, Kaede and InuYasha. "Sango, Kaede, Miroku!!" I yell out happily and run over to them flying complete past InuYasha and ignoring him. I fly into Sango's arms and then feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Kaede behind me. I turn around and hug her gently. I hear here gasp in surprise then return my hug.

She whispers in my ear "Ye know the I will want to hear all about what ye encountered when ye was glowing"I reply beck with a happy 'ok'. While I'm still hugging Kaede I feel an ever so familiar hand on my ass. I let go of Kaede and say "Miroku let go now." As I turn around angrily, I see him with a big grin on his face and arms open waiting for a hug. So I hug him and hear two people growl, Koga and InuYasha. I let go of him, Turn to face all three of them and say "Oh it so good to see all of you." Still ignoring InuYasha.

"Kagome what about me?" Says InuYasha impatiently. I turn around and say "Oh, hi InuYasha." And walk back to Koga and gently go to kiss him on the cheek only to be swept up in his arms and him kiss me affectionately on the lips. I hear InuYasha growl even louder that before. Then I pick up on what Koga was doing and I pushed him back. "Not here, or now Koga." I say. "There is always tonight." I say in a whisper I new that only InuYasha and Koga could here. Barely after my feet have been on the grond I feel some thing around my waist and then I realize that it is InuYasha.

"Your coming back with me and everyone else not with this wolf that you don't even know." says InuYasha still not letting go. "Wow InuYasha your not as bright as you think you are, are you?" says Koga. "Listen wolf you are in no place to talk right now, because is Kagome in your arms I don't think so." Replise InuYasha.

Apparently he doesn't know when to stop, he won't let go of me, which making me lose my temper "InuYasha get off of me!" I shout. He ignores me and continues holding me. Thats when I remember the spell. I keep repeating it over and over in my head and I start to glow a light purple again. By now InuYasha has backed away. I hear Koga gasp.

"Why, hello again Kagome do you know what is going to happen now?" ask someone in my head. "No, you just said to use the spell when I was going through emotional trouble." I thought back to her. "Well I'm your inner demon or you could say Youkai but you can call me Yuri, and you are turning into a demon." Yuri says. I though for a moment.

"She forgot to say something to" Says another voice. "Who are you?" I ask. "Who me I'm your inner Miko but you can call me Ari."Ari says. "You could always say no and continue being human. But it is the only way to get rid of InuYasha." says Yuri in defeat. "Ok, so all I'm going to have to put up is with what the normal demons have to deal with like my temper and you two fighting all day?" I ask.

"Yes" they say in unison. "Well I think I can deal with that. Go ahead, just two questions though."I say. "Your questions." says Yuri happily. "Well the first one is, would a normal demon have both of you or just a inner demon?" I ask. "No, the only reson I am here is because of the Shikan No Tama, you see you are yes the reincarnation of Kikyo but you are also the reincarnation of the me, the orignal creator of the Shikan No Tama." says the Ari.

"Hey, hey wait a minuet. So you mean that Kikyo was also the reincarnation of you?" I ask. "Well, yes and no, she would have been like you but you see when I went to see her soul I could feel that there later would be anger and darkness and I didn't want to chance it falling into the wrong hands. Where as yours doesn't have that darkness." Explains Ari.

"Ok, and my second question is going to be what demon am I going to be?"I asked curiously. "Well I thought you would make a great wolf demon." Says Yuri. "Yes, I agree with you. Well this is a good start we are realty agreeing with something. I can tell that there will be a lot of fighting in the future to come." Says Ari laughing making Yuri laugh also. "Ok, ready when you two are done laughing." I say happily.

"Ok, Kagome you will feel a little pain on your lower back and ears because you are going to get pointy ears and a tail like Koga. You will also get some wolfs like Koga too. They will find you in the next two or three hours so tell koga that." Said Yuri. "Oh I should probably mention that your hair will get the color mine was and you will keep the purple flower too." Says Ari a little nervously.

"Y-your kidding right. What color was your hair?" I say getting worried myself too. "It will stay black but there will be some hot pink stripes in it. You know like highlights." Ari continues. "I think I can live with that. My mom might be pissed but I'm ok with that. Weirdly enough" I say trying to convince my self. "Ok are you two ready now." Complains a angry Yuri. "Yes." Ari and I say toghether in harmony. Then I hear gasps all around me.

I feel it my hair its getting even longer. It's touching the ground and I'm like six or seven feet above the ground. Meaning that it is now around ten feet long. Then I feel my tail and ears forming. After five or six minuets

"Congratulations Kagome, you are now a full demon and miko." says Yuri and Ari on harmony. "Now I think we should let you go back to Koga he looks like he is about to faint and InuYasha looks like he will explode any minuet." says Yuri. "Wait!!" I say "I just wanted to thank both of you. I know I will be able to do this any time I wanted to but Thank you." I say. "No problem your the one that has to deal with us." says Yuri evilly. "Oh just shut up and be nice." Says Ari.

I feel myself starting to fall slowly back to the earth. "Kagome!!" I hear Koga yell. I turn around to face him. "Don't worry I'm still the same old Kagome." I says trying to comfort him. "You better be." He says playfully. "I think you should go back and sleep. You look very tired." He say in concern and also getting close to an order. "Oh, yes great leader anything you say. Oh I should probably tell you that if four or five black wolves come here let them in or they will shread you to pieces." I say sarcastically and walk into the cave to Koga's room.

OooooKOGAooooO

"Ginta, Hakkaku, fallow her and watch her for me. Get her her and keep her happy." I say facing them then turning back to Kagome's friends. "If you want you are more then welcome to go and get caught up with your friend." The demon slayer is the first to reply and looks the most comfortable around me too. "Yes, I think we should thank you." Then she turn and walks into the cave with the others fallowing her looking around.

"How dare you let her do that." I hear someone say behind me. Turn around to see InuYasha giving me the death glare and his sword in a fighting position. Befor I can say anything he yells, "WIND SCAR!!" My wolf and I barly have enough time to jump out of the way. I jump behind him. But my pack isn't as lucky. They are all hit and dead instantly. That realy makes me mad.

Out if reaction I hit the back of his knees and claw his back as he goes down. I grab his hair and whisper in his ear, "If you ever think about coming coming here or ever coming close to Kagome I will kill you. I promise you that." I hear him wimper and I let go and back away three steps. "Now get out of my site mutt." I say bitterly as I watch him get up and jump down into the forest beside the river underneath the den. I hear some laughing from inside and walk back to see that everyone that is left laughing. I guess I'm going to have to tell them one way or another.

* * *

**Well how do you like it so far. Once again I would love to thank my reviewers. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't know what to do. So Tanks.**

**I'll update in two or three days.**

**Kagome595**


	6. The Water Spa

**Chapter six is here**

**I decided to leave the name for Kagome's inner Miko Ari not change it to the name of the elf that made the Shikan No Tama.**

**Well enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Why is he sending you inside like a baby?"said Yuri angrily. "Because he cares about us," replies Ari. "Well he might care about us but hell that doesn't mean that we can't defend our self."complains Yuri. "Would you two be quiet. I'm in a happy mood and I wouldn't mind keeping it." I mentally said. "Ok take the goody girl Ari's side." said Yuri. " Just be quiet!!" I said even louder than before.

"You two can come here you don't have to fallow at a distance." I say as I hear Ginta and Hakkaku fallowing me. "Sorry sister Kagome," I hear both of them say behind me as I reached the cave. "You don't have to call me 'Sister Kagome' Kagome is absolutly just fine." I say to them. "Kagome!!." I hear four people say my name at the door. I almost get run over as Shippo jumps into my arms for a hug. I set the little kitsune down on the bed and and walk over to everyone else. I hug Kaede, then go over to Sango and say joking,"Well it looks like we are enemies now."

As we all start laughing Koga walks in with his five wolves fallowing him. I walk over to him, I can tell that something is bothering him. "Whats wrong Koga?" I say a little worried. He looks at me almost about to cry. "Everyone but us, in this room, is dead."He says. Everyone just stares at him. I'm the first one to break the silence. "I'm so sorry." I say as I pull him into a comforting hug. He hugs me back and buries his face into my shoulder.

Them I feel him crying. "It's ok, go ahead, cry all you want." I say into his ear so only him, Ginta, and Hakkaku could hear. I start rubbing his back in comforting circles. Soon after he stands up and says, "I think we should go burry them." Looking at me, Ginta, and Hakkaku only. "Does ye want us to help ye." Askes Kaede. "I think that would help a lot." I say.

_**We spend the next two hours making a burial place for everyone.**_

When we finally go back to the cave I see Five black wolves looking directly at me. "Are these those wolves you were talking about?" I ask Yuri. "Yes." she responds. "They also know what happened today, all of it." Yuri explains. "Ok, thank you, Yuri." I say. They walk up to me, then look at Koga. One of them gently rubs his leg trying to comfort him. It kinda helps him, not much though.

"Kagome, are those the wolves you were talking about?" askes Koga. I merely nod my head yes. "You and your friends look tired I'll show you to the spring." says Koga "I'll also get you some fresh cloths for you too." He continues. "Koga, may I get my soap and towels?" I ask him. "Yeah, sure, first I'll show everyone to the springs. I'll meat you in my room." He responds.

I start to walk to the room. "It sure looks like it hit him hard with everyone gone now. I hope you know how your going to cheer him up" says Ari concerned. "I know perfectly on how to cheer him up. What do you think I was thinking?" I asked. They both laughed. As I reached the cave were we slept and sat down on the bed is when Koga appeared. "You ok?" I asked him. "Not really." He says sadly. I walk up over to him and hug him like earlier. "Would you explain what happened?" I ask him as we walked back over to the bad and sat down on it.

"Well you know how I sent you and your friends inside along with Ginta and Hakkaku, I knew that this had really affected the mutt and he yelled one of his battle thing for his sword, I think it was 'wind scar' or something like that. My wolves and I were able to move out of the way but everyone else wasn't." he said. "Come on lets go get InuYasha." says Yuri. "I think we should go talk some scence into him." agrees Ari. "Koga, would you like me to go talk some sence into him?" I ask.

"Sure, but two things first." He says. "What?" I ask "Well one you need to get cleaned up and you friends?" He says "Ok fine I'll go get cleaned up and I'll take the clothes too." He hands me the clothes and shows me to the springs. "The black ones are yours, the lighter brown are for the the slayer and Lady Kaede can use this kimono too. This is for Shippo." He says while we are walking.

When we walk in it is the most beautiful place you could imagine. There is all this purple crystal on the walls and there is a hole in the ceiling which just makes the crystals glow. It is absolutely wonderful!! "NO, how did they find this place!!" screams Ari. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Well you see this is where I saw all of this colored jewel and it helped make te Shikan No Tama and that explains why you are glowing." Ari continues "Do they know about this?" I ask "Not that I know." Ari explains.

"Um Kagome? Why are you glowing again?" aska Koga. "Should I tell them?" I ask Ari. "No let me, it will be easier. "Ok, but it might freak them out a little." I replied. "Um... Well...you see your friend is glowing because this is where I found some of the inspiration for the Shikan No Tama and since she is my reincarnation it is also due to the power of the Shikan No Tama that is inside her body." explains Ari. "Who are you?" askes Miroku.

"I am the founder of the Shikan No Tama, my name is Ari."she says and continues. "I will give you back Kagome now." Everyone is just staring at me in awe. "Are you all ok?" I ask. Koga is the first to speak. "Y-you have an inner miko and an inner Youkai? Wow you are so lucky." Koga says in awe. "Not as lucky as you think. You don't have to put up with them all day." I say to him.

"Whats that suppose to mean!!" Ari and Yuri say together angrily. "You two are always fighting over the littlest things." I say to them. "Well me and the monk will leave for you four can take your bath." says Koga. Then he turns to leave with a sad Miroku fallowing him. "Kaede, this kimono is for you. Sango, the brown set is for you and Shippo the darker set is for you." I say as I lay all the clothing out. "Kagome, is yours the black one?" asks Shippo. "Yes Shippo." I replie to the kitsune.

We all get into the hot springs. "Oh here is some soap and shampoo." I say pointing at the different things. "Just be careful that you don't get any in your eyes." When I get done saying that we all take turns using the soap and shampoo. When we are done we all get dressed in the stuff that Koga left us. Kaede has a light powder blue kimono with some flowers stitched into it. Shippo was wearing what most of the children would wear in the pack. Sango had a normal light brown fur skirt that went down to her knees with a fur shirt that was just below her navel.

Mine on the other hand, It had black fur. The shirt went right below my breasts. It looked like there was optional armor that I could wear. The skirt was also very short it looked like on of those mini skirts only shorter. There were blue gems on the bottom that dangles of the skirt going all the way around. That aparently Kirara likes playing with. "Wow these look very special." says Yuri "Were did they get THESE too!!" screams Ari. "I don't know what you mean Ari." I say to her. "Well, you see, these were mine also." she continues.

"Really how long ago was this when you know." I asked. "When I died. I would say it was around twenty years ago." continues Ari. "Ok thanks." I say, " Hey come on!!" I hear Shippo yell and runs into Koga walking in. "Do you want to return to your village Lady Kaede?" askes Koga. "Yes thank you." replies Kaede. "I'll take the clothes with you and ride on Kirara with you guys too." I say. "We can go now or tomorrow since it is getting late out." says Koga. "I think we will go tomarow." says Sango.

* * *

**Well there it was hope you liked it. Once again I would like to thank all of my reviewers and I will update in two to three days.**

**Kagome595**


	7. Breakfast

Hey here is chapter seven. Well here it is. ENJOY!!

"Why did she have to do this. Now I won't be able to get her soul," I said disappointed and angry as hell. "I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this. I only wonder how she found out." InuYasha said to me.

"I thought you said you got her to believe that you would never hurt her in any way. Go fix this!! Say that it was a miss understanding or something." I said.

When he turned around I said, "No, wait come back here really fast." he did as he was told to. "I never want to see you again!! Now leave." I screamed at him but it wasn't my voice, I also bitch slapped him at the same time. I couldn't control my body anymore.

"You were forgetting that this was my soul. Not hers!! Yes it might have been hers in the past but that doesn't mean that it is still hers. You've lost InuYasha what are you going to do now?" Said that voice.

OooooINUYASHAooooO

Why did she have to scream at me. Great now I have lost both of the best women in my life. But at the end it sounded like a mix of both Kikyo's and Kagome's voice. I wonder why.

What should I do now. I thought as I walked in the woods away from Kikyo. Well I can either go get Kikyo to forgive me or I could go get Kagome from that flea bitten wolf.

"You know she will die eventually, InuYasha." says my inner demon, Chinatsu. "You have to go get her lost soul if you want her to trust you again." I keep on walking while thinking.

"You're right I do have to do that to get her to trust me again!!" I say to Chinatsu. "I'm am almost always right thank you." he replies. "Are you really going to kill her to please her." says my inner human, Chiryu.

"Yeah since when were you right at anything." Screams Chinatsu. "Hey both of you quite. This is not the time." I yelled at both of them.

OooooKAGOMEooooO

"Night Everyone!!" I yelled. "Night Kagome." I heard Kaede,Shippo,Sango, Miroku, Hakkaku, and Ginta yell in harmony. I turned around and said to Koga.

"So where were we this morning befor the whole glowing issue?" while walking to the place in the center of the room were I started glowing earlier.

"I think you were about to hug me again." said Koga with his arms open again. I walked over to him and sat down and hugged him.

"You know I think we can make through this little dilemma." I said. "dilemma? What dilemma I finally got you since we have been meeting for the last three years. You remember how you said you would be my mate right?" He said as he pinned me down on the bed.

" Of course I do." I replied to him. Then he leaned down and kissed my cheek then continued down the base of my neck and whispered, "This might hurt a little." he then kissed right above my collar bone then bit down hard.

A low hiss escaped my mouth as he let go. "Sorry." is all he said. " You look tired you should go to sleep now." He continued. He lifted me up off the bed bridal style and stood me up, then lifted up the blankets, lifted me up once more and put me underneath them.

Once he had set me in the bed he stood up and took off his chest plate and got in with me. When I went to sleep we were in the same position that we were it this morning, my back was against his chest and his arm was wrapped around my waist protectively.

When I woke up I felt my nose against something warm. As my eyes slowly open when I realised that my nose was on Koga's chest. Also that his arms were tightly around my waist.

He is still asleep. I wonder what time it is. After two or three minuets Koga started to wake up. "Morning sleepy head." I said joking. "Morning to you too." He replied.

When we got out of bed three minuets later and started a fire in the fire place to bring some light in here I heard a noise coming from the door. I walked over to it to see Kirara and Shippo sanding there.

"Whats wrong you two?" I asked. "Kirara is nervous about something? I don't know what but she won't go to sleep or stay still." replied Shippo. "Oh, ok well how about we go out to the main room for I can start breakfast for everyone and you can tell me about it." I said as I pick up Shippo and Kirara.

When we reach the the entrance to the den I look outside and notice that there are ten wolves five black and five brown all on guard at the front of the dens entrance. Also that it is berly dawn.

I set Kirara and Shippo on a pile of furs made for some seats. Then I continue to make some ramen for breakfast.

OooooKIRARAooooO

Humans are so stupid I can't belive that they can't tell that InuYasha is coming here and fast. I have to tell someone. Wait didn't the person that spoke for Kagome say that her name was Ari. She knows me!! Yes, I found my way to tell them.

I leap down from the furs that Kagome set me on and stop to wait for Shippo. When I turn around I see that he is asleep, I think I should have gone strait to Kagome or Sango last night. I run to Kagome.

OooooKAGOMEooooO

"What is it Kirara?" I asked. "Really Kirara, maybe would should go check the surroundings." said Ari. "What do you mean Ari?" I asked her.

"Well you see Kirara used to travel with me and we made a certain bond and we can communicate with each other, and she said that InuYasha is coming this way with something on his mind and fast." replied Ari.

"Really what do you think we should do?" I asked Yuri and Ari. "I think we should use him coming to us to kill him." Replies Yuri excitedly. "No way we should get everyone out to safety then-" Said Ari who was cut off. "Why hello Kagome." said someone behind me. "To late for my idea." says Ari.

I drop my bowl of ramen as I turn around face to face with InuYasha. "What do you want InuYasha?" I say calmly knowing I have the advantage. "You know what I want." He says taking a step closer towards me.

"Listen InuYasha get away from me." I say a little louder than I should have letting it echo in the caves probably waking everyone up. Which it did because after a couple minuets I saw Sango run out from the cave her and Miroku were sharing fully dressed in her demon slaying outfit with Miroku fallowing her.

Then I saw Ginta and Hakkaku coming from their room, Koga running out from our room, Kaede coming from her and Shippo's room. Then I saw my wolves come in front of me and Koga had his wolves in front of him too.

"I thought I told you to never come back here again." said Koga taking a few steps closer to me and InuYasha. "No, no one move lets all hear what InuYasha wants." I said. I looked at everyone and eventually they all started to nod yes in agreement with me.

"Well InuYasha were waiting to hear why you came back here" I said to InuYasha. "Um...w-well you see I came here to...um...well...get you back." He said.

"Ha, yeah right try another lie InuYasha. Let me guess you got Kikyo mad at you for not killing or ging through with your 'plan' and she slapped you ,which might explain the redness on your cheek, so you decided to make her happy and KILL me." I said to him.

"Well just to tell you Koga and I had met a couple times befor I decided to fallow you one night and to see what you and Kikyo were doing every time you left camp. It was indeed thanks to him that I found out I was just going to get killed by you two." I said to InuYasha.

"Kagome, I would like to tell you something." I heard a voice from the entrance of the cave. When I looked to see who it was I gasped.

Well there is chapter Seven for you. I would like to once again thank all my reviewers.

Kagome595


	8. Kidnapping

Well here is chapter eight I'm so happy that so many people have read and reviewed.

"Kagome I have something to tell you." I heard from a voice coming from the entrance of the cave. I turn around facing Kikyo. "Kikyo what are you doing here?" I asked the dead Miko.

"Well you see I wanted to thank you for the wonderful times I have had since I was how you could say reborn into this world once again. So Kagome I wanted to give you this it was one of the best kimonos I have ever owned." Kikyo said while handing me this wonderful Kimono.

"Thank you Kikyo." I said breathlessly. "Well you see there is more. The gods have decided that they would give me another chance to be an angel and they are willing to let me live with them for a while. So that means I'm going to die again in about an hour so I must go now." she said taking her leave.

But what I noticed is she never even glanced at InuYasha.

OooooINUYASHAooooO

While everyone was shocked at Kikyo's news, I was most likely the most shocked but I needed Kagome back. I took the second to quickly run over and pick her up bridal stial and run off the the camp I made last night.

The only sound she made was a quiet EEP. When we reached the camp I set her down and tied her hands together behind her back and I also tied her legs together. When I was done with that thats when she finally spoke, "You know you won't get away with this, I thought I was going to give you a second chance but I was wrong."

"Shut up wench." Is all I said. "Why did you take me away?" She continued to keep asking my the same thing over and over it was very annoying thats when I heard another voice. " Lord InuYasha why is Kagome all tied up?" said Mioga. "Shut up you blood sucking parasite" is all that I said.

OooooKAGOMEooooO

InuYasha had crossed the line this time. "Why Mioga he kidnapped me." I said plainly. "We need to get out of here fast Kagome." said Ari "I think she knows that." replied Yuri bitterly. "Would you two please be quiet and I know how to get out of here." I said at both of them a little to calmly.

"Hey InuYasha?" I said as nicely as I could. "What?" he replied bitterly "I'm Kinda hungry. I mean I haven't eaten all day and it looks like it is twilight now." I said innocently. "How can I know that you won't leave while I'm hunting?" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha you have me tied up so I can't even move." I said matter-of-factly. "Fine but if your not here when I return you will die next if I see you again."

He was gone for ten minuets and I stayed put like he said. "You should leave" said Yuri. "Why when I can smell Shippo coming this way. Same with InuYasha." I said to them. When I had finished talking to them InuYasha walked into the camp with five fish in his hands. They were rather small too.

"Is that enough.." He started but was cut off with Shippo yelling my name. InuYasha instantly dropped the fish and whipped around to see my evil glare. "You knew he was coming?" He shouted. "Oh, you wanted me to tell you everything I can smell, like your horrible breath?" I replied hearing the acid in my mouth. "How dare you" he said as he walked over and slapped me across the face. "Wow is that the best you can do." I mocked him.

"Why you ungrateful little wrench." he screamed. "What ever if I can't physically hurt you lets see if I can mentally hurt you." He said as he turned to Shippo. "You wouldn't dare," I said challenging him. "Let me handle this." said Yuri excitedly. "No let me I can do this faster than you could." said Ari.

"Ok Ari you do what you have to just don't kill him." I said to her. "Ok" is all she said. "Hey you InuYasha turn around and face me not him what did he do to you." I heard Ari say from my mouth. "Use this Kagome" She said as there was a bow an arrow in my hands now.

"Sorry InuYasha" I said as I was getting ready to shoot the arrow at him. He quickly ran over and grabbed Shippo and left.

"Kagome!!" was all I heard from Shippo. I let Yuri ake over and I ran as fast as I could to catch up to InuYasha. Then I saw him he had Shippo dangling over a Clift. "SIT!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Shippo was thrown up into the air and I ran over and caught him just in the nick of time. I continued to constantly Sit InuYasha until Everyone had shown up meaning that it was now midnight and that I had wait two hours for them.

He really pissed me off today. He will never forget to night as long as I live due to the major face plant the he will always have the pain from.

Well there is chapter 8 I hope you really did enjoy it.

Bella595


	9. Him

_Well here is chapter Nine!! Hope you all enjoy. This probably will be the last chapter._

* * *

"Kagome!! Your ok. Where is that stupid mutt!! I'm so going to kill him." Said Koga running up to me and hugging me. When I knew I was safely in his arms I started crying. "It's ok Kagome your safe now." Said Koga repeating it over and over trying to comfort me.

"Where is he Kagome?" asked Sango. "Sit." I mumbled into Koga's Chest plate. "What Kagome?" Sango asked again. "Sit." I said louder this time so the spell was affective. All you herd was a loud crunch and a long groan after.

"Come here dog breath you mess with Kagome you mess with me too!!" Yell Sango at InuYasha. InuYasha finally becoming smart ran as fast as he could and got away.

I was still crying in Koga's arms. "We're heading home, no one is going to hurt you now." said Koga picking me up bridal stial. While he was running I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a bed. It was a four post bed and had drapes around it. I tried to sit up strait but I couldn't, thats when I noticed that I was chained to the bed. My wrists had been chained to one of the posts and the same was with me feet.

I had also been stripped of my cloths, now I was only in my bra and underwear. I felt myself blush. Then I heard a door open and the curtains surrounding the bed slowly opened and it was another wolf demon.

He looked at me and smiled and sat on the bed next to me, he put his hand right under my bra. I whimpered. He looked at me, smiled and then said, "Koga won't like this will he." He looked at me waiting for and answer but I was too terrified to say anything.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" He demanded. "Let me go." I said in a stern voice. "Oh suddenly confident are we?" He said in a mocking tone. "Kagome I can get us out of here!! If you let Yuri take over it will hurt you and he will do something to you!!" Said Ari impatiently.

"These chains are made to keep demons locked up. They are imposible for a demon to break, but for a human it is just basically like paper." Ari continued. "Fine but hurry I'm getting bad vibes from him." I said to Ari.

Suddenly I started to glow purple again and I saw his face turn an evil type of happy. I ripped my hands from the chains and did the same for my feet. I saw his face turn to an expression that made him look absolutly stupid.

I then jumped all the way to the window in the other side of the room and said "Next time you kidnap someone make sure you find things out about them." I then jumped out the window.

OooooKOGAooooO

"You're ok Kagome no one is going to hurt you any more." I said trying to sooth my crying mate. I picked her up and started heading back to the cave but halve way there I ran into one of my old rivals and he was eyeing Kagome.

We fought and while were fighting I had set Kagome down and one of his followers had picked her up and ran little did I know. "Well we shall save this for next time Koga." He said and ran off leaving me dumbfounded. Thats when I realized that Kagome was gone.

I quickly raced after him. I took me five hours to reach the outskirts of his Cave, and village. When I saw it there was this girl jumping from this window that was to high for anyone to survive. It was Kagome.

When I had reached the bottom of the tower were she was being held all I could do was gasp.

OooooKAGOMEooooO

I had jumped from the window and realized that it was way to high than I had realized. I did a couple flips in the air and landed perfectly still intact. Then I saw Koga looking at me with worried eyes I ran over to him and hugged him.

He than picked me up bridal stial and carried me home.

**Back To The Present**

Well that is my story, Koga and I have stay strong ever since. We rarely see InuYasha any more. To top it off we now have five pups, who's names are, Kikyo, Kaede, and Ari. Even Sango and Miroku have had a baby. They now live with us too. I will never regret making those choices that I have made, meaning leaving InuYasha and Kikyo to live together and love each other the away that they wanted too. Even though Kikyo is no longer with us on the ground we know that she has always and somehow will be there.

* * *

_Like I said this has been the last chapter. I wanted to thank all of my reviewers once again and for the last time with this story._

_Bella595_


End file.
